Anna
Anna is a Russian woman who is training under Takezou Kuruma. Appearance Anna is a tall Russian woman with a slight built. Her blond layered hair is cut short. Personality Anna is a kind woman who loves feeding people her home cooking. She is noted to have a darker side from her past as a soldier. History Not much is known about Anna's past. She has had many masters, all which she deceived to steal their techniques. Except for Takezou Kuruma and Jin Hayase did she have any respect for. Anna is said by Takezou to have the "eyes of a soldier" and killed countless people Chapter 8: i(imaginary unit);page 5 This is most likely linked with her other master Jin Hayase, an active mercenary. Plot Anna is part of the plot of bringing Motoko Gettou's hidden personality out. Her primary job was to fight against Takezou Kuruma. Before fighting Takezou she drugs him to gain an avantage. She then starts showing her real fighting ability by attacking him with a sword, which Takezou reconizes to be the same techinque as, Jin Hayase. Anna comments to him that he is the second person she ever has wholeheartly and truthfully called master. Chapter 8: i(imaginary unit);page16 She impresses him with her combination of swordplay and jujitsu technique and using one of his teaching, Ryuu 49 until the drugs kick in, knocking Takezou unconscious. Their fight ends with Mikiri taking her father's place. She grabs Mikiri's collar excepting to throw her to the ground, ending the fight quickly, but didn't calculate that Mikiri would strip that shirt off. Anna's hand connected to the collar of the shirt can't break away from Mikiri trapping her with a Judo hold and suffocating her with that shirt. She wakes up afterwards to find that Takezou has fixed her dislocated shoulder. Anna comments how he must love his daughter very much to leave Anna. Takezou comments that he is more concerned about Anna's comrades. Afterward she continues her training under Takezou. She later visits Motoko during New Years with Takezou. Combat Abilities Anna has the ability to perfectly copy any type of martial art she has seen, and adjusting it to make it her own.Chapter 8: i(imaginary unit);page 24 Anna learned Judo from the training of the "God of Submisson", Takezou Kuruma. She doesn't compare to her master Takezou Mikiri, but Anna is the few of Kuruma's pupils that was talented enough to continue learning. Anna has a history of fighting on the battlefield. Takezou notes that Anna has the "eyes of a soldier". Her true strength lies into her swordsmanship which that was taught by another one of Motoko's fathers: the "Sword Saint", Jin Hayase.Chapter 8: i(imaginary unit);page20 Relationships Takezou Kuruma Takezou Kuruma is Anna's master in jujitsu. Anna has a great deal of respect for Takezou's fighting ability. In the past Anna called her previous teacher's "Master", because she was secretly deceiving them to steal their techniques. But with Takezou she addresses him as her master wholeheartedly. He shows no sense of betrayal when she attacks him, fully understanding the circumstance. He actually was proud of her for being able to learn so much from him. There appears to be a possible romantic relationship going on with her and Takezou. Anna, being his student lives with him. She also likes to cook Russian food for him. He likes to call her "Anna-chan". Jin Hayase Anna also has respect for her master who taught her swordsmanship, Jin Hayase. He is another person who she is able to call "Master" truthfully. Motoko Gettou Motoko and Anna's relationship seem to have a good relationship. Both Anna and Takezou visit her during New Years. She is a little jumpy about Anna joking to her if she wanted siblings and a Russian mother. Teruharu Kosukegawa Anna doesn't know much of Kosukegawa, the first major impression he gave her was being hit by a tree. She is aware of Kousukegawa's feelings for Motoko, saying, "Didn't he confess to you?" (referring to the Zero arc when he said he, " I love everything about Motoko"). Motoko, shocked and nervous from the question denies that it's not like that. References Category:Characters